


Возвращение

by Jackycat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четвертый сезон. Действие приходится где-то между восьмым и девятым эпизодом.<br/>Долгожданное и окончательное выяснение отношений.<br/>Две, затаившие дыхание напарницы на другом конце связи.<br/>И пусть все будут наконец счастливы!..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

Сэм замолчала на середине фразы.  
Последнее расследование, оставившее в душе тревожные предчувствия, было завершено, и все четверо партнеров находились в подземной базе. Гарольд, как обычно, возился с железом, Джон снимал со стеклянного щита фотографии, Шоу и Рут беседовали, сидя рядом внутри вагона. Как говорит Рут, по-женски трепались. По крайней мере до момента, пока Сэм не заметила, что ее не слушают. Она глянула на подругу, оценила отсутствующее выражение лица и затуманенный взгляд и все поняла: Рут прислушивалась к знакам, которые посылала ей Машина.  
Будучи не из терпеливого десятка, Шоу не выдержала и двинула ее локтем, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Рут очнулась, взглянула лукаво и на безмолвный вопрос в глазах собеседницы ответила одними губами:  
\- Нам пора. – Затем поднялась и, стараясь ступать бесшумно, направилась к выходу.  
Привыкшая не задавать лишних вопросов Шоу подчинилась.  
Любопытство, однако, оказалось слишком сильным, тем более, что Сэм подозревала о причине столь внезапной и незаметной эвакуации. Они с хакершей недавно заключили занимательное пари, и скорее всего веселость Рут была связана именно с ним. Шоу не удержалась и обернулась перед тем, как ступить за порог.  
Неслышно подойдя, Риз встал за спинкой кресла Гарольда. Нерешительно, каждый миг опасаясь, что его одернут, коснулся плеч друга, положил на них ладони и замер. Финч молчал. Он перестал печатать и сидел не шевелясь, печально глядя перед собой.

\- Ну? Как они там? - нетерпеливо потребовала подробностей Шоу, когда обе женщины, скрываясь от глаз Самаритянина, незаметно выбрались из метро и схоронились в одной из заплеванных забегаловок старого китайского квартала, где у Искусственного Интеллекта не было доступа.  
Сэм ненавидела моменты, когда до Рут нельзя было докричаться, когда голоса в ее голове делали хакершу глухой к окружающей действительности.  
\- ...Ты же понимаешь, я не могу обнадеживать тебя, - заговорила Рут тоном диктора радио: она передавала то, что слышала. Действовала, как неодушевленный проводник, как телефонная трубка. - Я привык к мысли, что каждый день может оказаться последним. - Рут осеклась, как осекся, должно быть, и тот, чьи слова она воспроизводила. - Для меня, для тебя или для нас обоих.  
Она замолчала и спустя миг молвила совсем с иной интонацией, озвучивая ответ:  
\- Ты всех пытаешься защитить от страданий, не так ли? Тебе не приходило в голову, Гарольд, что твои действия... это отчуждение - намного более болезненно, чем внезапная утрата?  
\- Сейчас трудное время, Джон. Я не могу позволить ни себе, ни тебе терять контроль над ситуацией.  
\- Разве я хоть раз дал повод усомниться в качестве моей работы? - в голосе Рут, имитирующей слова Риза, скользнули жесткие и подозрительные интонации. Сэм буквально видела перед собой напарника, пристально и серьезно глядящего на своего патрона.  
\- Нет... – поколебавшись мгновение, отвечал Финч голосом хакерши. Некое воспоминание, видимо, проскользнуло перед его мысленным взором. - Но я не хочу, чтобы, если перед тобой встанет сложный выбор, ты поддался предвзятому мнению. Я не хочу, чтобы какие-нибудь обстоятельства повлияли на твое решение.  
\- Мы уже проходили это, Гарольд. Есть вещи, которым я не позволю случиться. Вне зависимости от того, что между нами происходит. Ты не заставишь меня предпочесть твоей жизни чью бы то ни было жизнь, будь то президент или Папа Римский!  
\- Боюсь, ты слишком преувеличиваешь значимость моей скромной персоны во всей этой истории. Именно поэтому я не могу усугублять положение. Мое благополучие не должно быть абсолютным приоритетом для тебя.  
\- Извини, но тебе придется с этим смириться, - в голосе Риза, подумала Шоу, при этой фразе должно было прозвучать то самое напускное безразличие, вызванное упрямством и осознанием собственной правоты. Оно проявлялось частенько, когда Джон спорил с Сэм, и практически никогда в разговоре с Финчем.  
\- Это противоречит первоначальным установкам и самой сути того, чем мы заняты. Мы не принадлежим себе, Джон. И не можем рисковать жизнями других, спасая свои! - судя по интонации Рут, Гарольд, готовый отстаивать свои принципы любой ценой, говорил строго и непреклонно. – Сделай мне одолжение, не возвращайся больше к этому вопросу.  
Рут замолчала, в ожидании прислушиваясь, а когда заговорила, Шоу уловила в ее мимике едва ощутимую смену тревожного оцепенения на облегчение:  
\- Ты прав, нет необходимости вспоминать об этом. Я все понимаю. Я знаю: после того, как Самаритянин загнал нас в подполье, когда мы были свидетелями стольких смертей и сами стали целью номер один в его списке, ты терзаешься мыслью, что повинен если не во всем, то в большинстве того, что случилось. Я знаю, как мучит осознание собственной беспомощности и неспособность сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы оградить от опасности близких людей.  
Я и не помышляю вернуть то, что мы утратили по причине накативших перемен. Я обещаю никогда не заикаться о чем-то большем, но прошу тебя, позволь мне разделить с тобой это смятение.  
Ты скрылся в раковине своей вины, и я чувствую, что теряю тебя. Теряю пресловутый контроль над ситуацией. И я не уверен, что меня хватит надолго, чтобы брести неизвестно куда в этих потемках.  
Рут вновь замолкла, повременила немного (должно быть, Гарольд смутился, взволновался, растрогался – какими именно чувствами объят Финч, Сэм оставалось только догадываться) и заговорила, очевидно, снова словами Джона:  
\- Я прошу об этом еще и потому, что вижу, как тебе самому тяжело. Ты казнишь себя и меня вместе с собой, и бог мне судья, мы оба этого не заслужили.  
\- Я не знаю, что можно на это сказать. – Просиявшая физиономия Рут, вероятно, была диким контрастом по сравнению с тоном голоса Финча, что прозвучал в ее мозгу и каким-то образом сумел поднять настроение до небес.  
\- Скажи, что я прав, и что ты перестанешь отгораживаться от меня.  
\- Я бы сказал, если бы был уверен, что поступаю правильно.  
\- Судя по твоему о себе мнению, ты уже наделал достаточно ошибок. Одной больше, одной меньше в конце концов.  
\- Я боюсь, Джон. Боюсь за тебя и за наших соратниц. Каждое решение, которое я принимаю, сопровождается теперь сильным страхом непоправимого промаха.  
\- Вытащить из подворотни бездомного пьяницу, у которого руки по локти в крови, и предложить ему такую ответственную работу, как оберегание чужих жизней – тоже, думается, дело немало рискованное. И тем не менее ты пошел на это. – Заметил Риз не без лукавства.  
\- Это решение было моим только отчасти. – Проговорил Гарольд, помолчав некоторое время. – Позже я убедился, насколько оно было верным.  
Ты знаешь, что я начал получать номера задолго до того, как мы с тобой встретились. Некоторые из них выпадали с поразительно частой периодичностью – почти каждые несколько дней. Это случалось вне зависимости от того, была ли на деле угроза жизни или нет. Я точно знаю – я проверял. И понял очень быстро, что Машина пыталась что-то донести до меня. В целом, я правильно расшифровал ее послание: все эти номера принадлежали тебе, Джон. В какой-то момент я выучил набор сопутствующих слов наизусть. Я подчинился указанию Машины, только и всего. И никогда не жалел об этом.  
Риз ответил не сразу. Может, он раскаивался теперь о том, что наговорил всего пару минут назад:  
\- Получается, погнавшись за мной до Рима, ты также преследовал цель Машины? Признаюсь, я допускал такую мысль, но не хотел в нее верить. Должен сказать, что притворялся ты очень правдоподобно.  
\- Нет! Этот порыв я не припишу никому, кроме себя. Я был почти убежден, что вернуть тебя не выйдет. Но поступил безрассудно, не надеясь на удачу. Я просто хотел... хотел попрощаться, что ли? После того, как мы начали работать вместе, я достаточно быстро понял, что Машина нашла для меня не просто надежного напарника. Я понял, что... - тут речь Рут оборвалась, а сама она, коротко вздохнув, закрыла глаза, улыбнулась широко и счастливо. Как после оргазма, подумала Шоу.

Дальнейшей трансляции не случилось, и Сэм потребовала объяснений, вернув подругу с неба на землю:  
\- Неужели признался?  
Рут кивнула, глядя с той безмерной теплотой, которая всегда нервировала Шоу.  
\- Наконец-то! - проговорила Сэм, возведя глаза к потолку. - Не прошло и трех лет...  
\- Ты проспорила мне романтический ужин. - Напомнила Рут с насмешкой. Судя по всему, голоса в ее голове на время утихли.  
\- Это еще не факт! Откуда мне знать, что ты не выдумала весь этот разговор?  
\- Не волнуйся: узнаем поутру. Сегодня в убежище возвращаться не стоит. Чем предлагаешь заняться, пока мы не убедились, что я права?  
\- Кроме того, - упрямилась Шоу, пропустив мимо ушей последние слова и не желая столь быстро сдавать свои позиции, - Риз вряд ли закроет глаза на всю эту финчевскую отповедь. Он вашу с Гарольдом железяку и так насилу переносил. Я бы на его месте развернулась и ушла. И вы даже с Машиной меня бы не отыскали.  
\- Джон не ты. Поверь, Гарольд исправит впечатление от своих слов. Мне вовсе не нужно подслушивать, чтобы знать, что у них наконец все наладится. Так едем к тебе или ко мне? – осведомилась Рут безо всякого перехода. Она склонилась к самому лицу Сэм и призывно улыбнулась.  
\- У меня появилась идея получше. - Заметила та, поддаваясь на провокацию. - Я знаю один магазинчик с весьма занятным ассортиментом товаров: кожаные хлысты, страпоны величиной с бейсбольную биту, электрошокеры и прочие очаровательные мелочи. Он открывается ближе к ночи. Можно проверить там замки на прочность. Тем более, что у меня уже как минимум час чешутся руки задать тебе трепку. – Шоу усмехнулась, видя одобрительный и озорной оскал Рут.

***  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Финч, взволнованно глядя на Джона, который хмуро изучал взглядом пол. - Этот порыв я не припишу никому, кроме себя. - Он перевел сбившееся дыхание. - Я был почти убежден, что вернуть тебя не выйдет. Но поступил безрассудно, не надеясь на удачу. Я просто хотел... хотел попрощаться, что ли? - Гарольд замолк на мгновение, будто собираясь с мыслями или решаясь на что-то очень важное. - После того, как мы начали работать вместе, я достаточно быстро понял, что Машина нашла для меня не просто надежного напарника. Я понял, что полюбил тебя.  
Джон вскинул голову и уставился на друга растерянно и недоверчиво.  
\- Почему ты решил сказать это именно теперь? – несмотря на то, что неожиданное признание полностью выбило почву из-под ног, обида, пусть не вполне оправданная, все же не отпускала. Хотя Джон и не мог определить, что именно столь сильно задело его: факт, что предложение сотрудничать изначально исходило не от Гарольда; неопровержимая реальность, в которой вновь приходилось признавать превосходство кучи проводов и железа над человеческим интеллектом или то, что, судя по всему, никогда не получится избавиться от неизменного присутствия в их отношениях финчевского детища.  
\- Случая не представлялось. – Джон вдруг заметил, как напарник осунулся, будто с произнесенными словами в один миг утратил все свои силы. – По правде говоря, я рассматривал версию с признанием, когда летел за тобой в Рим. Но я не уверен, что осмелился бы его высказать.  
\- То есть, на секс в свое время тебя подтолкнула все-таки не Машина, и на том спасибо. – Безжалостно заключил Риз.  
Гарольд поморщился, устало качнул головой, отведя обреченный взгляд:  
\- Если бы не она, я бы тебя никогда не встретил. Разве я не должен быть благодарным за это?  
Риз не ответил, чувствуя, как распирает от противоречивых эмоций. Хотелось уйти, хлопнув дверью. Оборвать этот, ставший тягостным для обоих разговор. И не менее сильно хотелось упасть перед другом на колени, обнять крепко, до судороги в мышцах, исцеловать руки и просить еще и еще раз повторять слова, которые сейчас казались плодом воображения. Не ослышался ли он? Не почудилось ли?..  
На деле Джон не успел решиться ни на то, ни на другое, потому что за него все сделал Финч.  
Хлынувшее через край чувство вины заставило его отмести всякие расчеты и баррикады доводов. Гарольд подошел, легко сжал ладонями предплечья Риза и потянулся к губам.  
Дважды вымаливать прощение не понадобилось: Джон притянул его к себе, обнимая обеими руками. Обида, разочарование, неуверенность – все вмиг померкло и рассыпалось, сменилось звоном, сквозь который тонкой нитью пробивалась всего одна мысль: «Никогда, никуда не отпущу. Ни за что! Только мой!..»

Рут была права, утверждая, что им с Сэм до завтрашнего утра в подземке появляться не следует. Мысль о внезапном возвращении барышень посетила Гарольда не в самый подходящий момент. Хотя, сметенная волной накативших эмоций, она, эта мысль, исчезла так же стремительно, как и появилась.  
Никто из напарников не подумал, что узкое спальное место, оборудованное для ночевки в закутке брошенной станции, рассчитано на одного человека. Никто не вспомнил, что пыльный, местами заляпанный пол – не самое лучшее пристанище для второпях сброшенного костюма-тройки, сшитого на заказ.  
Однако, не смотря на поспешность и возбуждение, кое-какие приготовления все-таки были произведены. Джон быстро скрутил одеяло, изобразив подобие ортопедической опоры для травмированной поясницы. Похожая вещь имелась на их явочной квартире и до страшных перемен чаще использовалась вовсе не для сидения. Гарольд весьма удобно устроился нижней частью спины на этой импровизированной опоре.  
Склонившись над ним, Риз одним медленным, беспрерывным движением протиснулся внутрь, чувствуя, как пальцы Гарольда, стиснувшие предплечья, сжимались сильнее в соответствии с глубиной проникновения.  
Финч забыл, как дышать, а Джон, не прекращая уверенного долгого вторжения, жадно наблюдал, как рассредоточился взгляд друга, как дрогнули губы его приоткрытого рта. Риз отклонился назад, чтобы, не высвобождаясь полностью, войти опять, заставить Гарольда всхлипнуть, коротко втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Теснота судорожно сжавшихся мышц, которую ощущал Джон, и тянущее, слегка болезненное недомогание, что чувствовал Гарольд, восстановило в памяти забытые детали первой близости. С той разницей, что Финч помнил, чем вознаграждаются эти неприятные эмоции, а Риз отлично знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы от напряжения Гарольда не осталось и следа, и чтобы Финч совсем скоро начал задыхаться и приветствовать каждый толчок громкими срывающимися стонами.  
Торопиться все же не хотелось, и Джон двигался медленно и размеренно, растягивая удовольствие от внезапно накрывшего счастья. Отмечал и смаковал каждый крошечный отклик Гарольда, с наслаждением наблюдал, как тот расслабился и прикрыл глаза.

Риз жалел, что из-за подложенного одеяла, оберегающего поясницу Гарольда, из-за травмы, которая и по сей день отзывалась болью, если Джон забывал об осторожности, не мог, не обрывая единения тел, без конца целовать друга и чувствовать лицом его дыхание.

\- Джон... - выдохнул Финч внезапно, - сильнее!..  
Риз подчинился. Опираясь о матрац, он определил на вытянутые руки почти весь свой вес и прибавил мощи, с удовольствием уловил слухом порывистый ответный стон.

Джон по пальцам мог пересчитать моменты, когда Гарольд разговаривал в процессе. Обыкновенно на то была причина. Например, сверхсильное возбуждение - результат взыгравшего адреналина. Один раз это произошло после выпивки: тогда Финч разошелся не на шутку. Джон впоследствии не любил вспоминать тот вечер, не смотря на страстный секс и на то, что физическое удовлетворение было непередаваемым. В процессе разгоряченного бормотания Гарольд внезапно назвал его Нейтаном и даже не заметил своей ошибки. Как и не заметил, что Риза словно ножом полоснуло по сердцу.  
Джон мысленно улыбнулся, отмечая, что воспоминание теперь не ранило. Нейтан, какие бы отношения не связывали его с Гарольдом, больше не стоял между ними.  
«...Только мой!» - подумал Риз. Не ослабляя толчков, он ласкал друга ладонью, и совсем скоро тот кончил, задохнувшись очередным возгласом.

***  
\- Неправда, у тебя было полно подходящих моментов, - неожиданно проговорил Джон.  
Он лежал, устроившись щекой у Финча на груди, чувствовал каждый вздох успокоившегося дыхания.  
Одеяло из-под Гарольда вытащили, чтобы использовать по назначению. Когда Джон удобно устроился сверху, Финч подтянул одеяло выше, накрывая их обоих.  
\- М-м? - не понял Гарольд.  
\- Мог бы уже давно сказать мне, что любишь, и не морочить голову столько времени.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты достаточно сообразительный, чтобы и сам это понять. - Ответил Финч, краснея.  
\- Я сомневался. Особенно в последние месяцы. В любом случае, догадываться и собственными ушами слышать - это разные вещи.  
\- Излишние откровения - не мой метод, тебе ли не знать.  
\- Для меня можно было сделать исключение.  
\- Мало тебе исключений? Тебе чего-то еще не хватает? - судя по тону, Гарольда данный вопрос немало напрягал.  
Джон слегка приподнялся, принялся осторожно касаться губами его груди, оставлять на ней кроткие, еле ощутимые поцелуи, усыпляя таким образом бдительность. Это подействовало: Финч расслабился и блаженно улыбнулся.  
\- На самом деле я сомневался не меньше. - Сказал он. - Многих подобные признания отталкивают. Никто не ищет лишней ответственности.  
\- Со мной все немного иначе. - Риз поднял голову, чтобы вглядеться в его лицо. – Ты – это все, что есть в моей жизни, все, что меня с ней связывает. Если ты заберешь у меня ответственность за свое благополучие, что мне останется?  
Гарольд помолчал пару мгновений, задумчиво глядя на друга, и проговорил:  
\- Ты прав. Прости.  
Джон вновь улегся, обнимая, погладил пальцами теплый бок Финча, прислушался к стуку его сердца.

***  
Сэм, спасибо роду деятельности, наблюдала и замечала важные детали автоматически. Рут об этом, конечно же, знала, поэтому не утруждалась указыванием на любопытные мелочи. Она просто мило улыбалась. И от этой улыбки у Шоу сводило судорогой мышцы.

Гарольд возбужденно рассказывал о чем-то Ризу, демонстрируя найденные в сети факты. Они мимолетом поздоровались с напарницами и вернулись к своему увлеченному обсуждению, даже толком не взглянув на женщин.  
Стоя совсем близко к креслу Финча, Джон высказал свои умозаключения, и Гарольд, всем торсом к нему развернувшись, кивнул и тепло улыбнулся. Привычного напряжения последних месяцев как не бывало.

\- Это будет «Porchetta». – Шепнула на ухо Сэм приблизившаяся со спины Рут. – Обожаю итальянскую кухню. И, да, сегодня платишь ты.  
Шоу устало закатила глаза и нехотя кивнула в ответ.


End file.
